I'm thankful - if tris would of survived Allegiant
by iliketoreadbooks
Summary: Set as if caleb went into the room and got shot by David and tris would of survives, they move out of the city and there are ton of suprises heading there way...will and uriah and Marlene ect are alive, I couldn't do a fanfic without my beloved uriah, I ducking at summary but please give this story a go I promess ts good, please review means alot;)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one P's all in tris view

My hearts beating fast as caleb goes into the room with the death seem, goes to be put to his death. It's silent but my thoughts are screaming. I hear a gun shot, it's done. He is dead.  
I am the last remaining prior. I leave my gun and leave not wanting to see caleb a body cold and lifeless on the floor. I walk and keep walking. My mind goes blank as tears fall down my cheek. My brother just died for me, the brother who betrayed me and died for me to forgive him.  
I see uriah and will and Marlene, when they see me they run upto me but I tell them I need some time on my own. When they finally leave I sit down in the ally way just staring at the bricks. I don't know how long I sit there crying but my legs start to go numb, I get up and start walking home, even though it don't feel like home anymore, even though I've lived here for sixteen years of my life, all the people who lived here are gone. There dead.  
I am alone. I see my families abnegation home. I stare at the door for several minutes before I go inside. I walk through the hallway and up the stairs to my bedroom. It hasn't changed much sept from the layer of thick dust gathering on my unused desk. I go into caleb room, unable to stop the tears from falling. I lay down on his bed, cuddling his pillow and inhaling his sent. I don't know how long until I slowly start drifting asleep when I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. I grab my gun and aim it at the door. The door opens and it's tobias.  
"Tris " he says softly " it's okay, it's me baby, please put the gun down" he slowly walks towards me with his hands raised. I lower my gun as tears fall down my face into my sweating palms. I stay silent as tobias comes and lays down next to me and moves a strand of hair from my face. I can't find any words to come out of my mouth, an empty feeling in my chest hits harder than than ever. Tobias takes me into his warm embrace.  
"I'm so sorry tris" he says and kisses my forehead, I'm not really listening. All I can hear is the gunshot firing over and over again.

AU- PLEASE REVIEW, CHAPTER TWO WILL PROBABLY BE UP LATER TONIGHT OR TOMORROW, MUCH LOVE CJ 


	2. Chapter 2 running from my problems

**au - sorry for any grammar mistake I'm using my phone and the spell check is poo so I'm sorry please keep reviewing as it means alot xx**

**chapter two**

my eyes slowly drift shut. When I awaken I see a tray of food next to me on the bed side cabinet. I'm in Caleb room. I look at the food next to be for several minutes, then turn my body and face the wall. I'm no longer hungry. There is a hole in my chest; the empty feeling you get when you miss someone. I stare at the wall, replaying the sound of the gunshot, the one that killed my brother,in my head.

I hear the creaking of the floor boards outside of Caleb room. When the door opens I know it's Tobias. I can feel his eyes piercing into the back of my head.

" Tris" he says softly. I ignore him. I don't want to talk, I don't want to do nothing.

" Tris you need to eat something" he continues but I continue to ignore him. He leans in closer. I can feel his cool breath at the back of my neck sending warm vibes down my spine. He plants a soft kiss on the back of my head then leaves my room leaving the door behind him. I continue to stare at the wall for several minutes before hearing a familiar girls voice coming from downstairs. Christina.

"She isn't speaking, I have no idea what to say or what to do" Tobias says.

"She needs you right now, you need to be strong for her. Her family is dead." It's the first time anyone has said that out loud, it feels strange to hear it out loud. " you are all she has left Tobias" Christina continues, her voice sweet but calming.

I quietly put on some shoes and one of Caleb shirts I find in his drawer. I run quickly trying to make as less noise as possible.

"" Tris" Christina and Tobias shout, but it's too late. I run and run until I can barely breathe. I bend over trying to get as much oxygen into my lungs as possible.

I find myself at an old park when me and Caleb used to play when we where children. I run my fingers over the wood of an old seesaw avoiding the rusted metal bolts.

I hear panting behind me. There stands Tobias. I just stare not knowing what to say. He walks closer to me and places his hand on my shoulder, I place my hand over his, he is my home. Tobias is my home.

"I may not know how you feel right now but we're a couple, we help each other,we talk about it, I want to help you, let me help you. Please" he says and a small and gentle smile enters the creases of his mouth.

"He was the only family I had left and now he's gone" Is all I can manage to get out of my mouth.

"I know but you are my family now , we will have our own little family some day, he will always be in you heart" I find a small smile to give him as a tear falls down my face. Tobias reaches for my face wiping away my tears. He moves closer to me and I let him. He pulls Me into his embrace, moving his hand through my hair every so often. He us the only thing keeping me sane.

**well how are you guys liking the story, let me know and please leave me some constructive criticism so I can improve please review thanks alot - cj**


	3. Chapter 3 suprises and makeovers

Chapter 3

Me and Tobias walk hand in hand back to my abnegation house.

"We can go somewhere else if you want" he says and I smile at him.

"I want to be here." I say. As we enter we walk to the kitchen where a worried Christina sits at the table.

" I started to worry" she says softly getting up to hugs me.

"I'm okay" I wisper. We sit at the table and Tobias places his hand on mine,sliding his fingers through mine.

" when are we leaving, to go out of the city j mean" Christina says breaking the silence.

" soon I hope, I'm going a tad crazy here" I say softly, but do I really want to leave, all the memories I have here, am I ready to?

"We can leave on Friday with the gang" Tobias says and I find myself nodding, two more days in the city, two more days until I leave the only place I've ever known.

"Tris do you want to come for a walk with me, so we can talk, have a picnic" I can't help but smile, I need someone to help me put he pain and hurt if aside, he is the only person who can help me do this.

"That is just what I need, I'll go take a shower" I get down from the table, and give them a soft smile as I walk upstairs and unto the bathroom.

The water is warm on my body. It feels nice, soothing. I place some shampoo into my hands and rub it into my hair. When I start to feel clean again, I get out of the shower placing my towel under my arms. I walk down stairs in only my towel. If parents and caleb were still alive they would disapprove.

"Christina can you do me a favour" I ask her and she nods

"I don't want to wear my brothers clothes could I borrow some of your clothes " I ask her and she lights up light a toddler on Christmas Day.

"OOf course oh my god yeah yeah yeah ill be 20 minutes tops" and she leaves. I walk over to Tobias and pull him into my embrace.

"Thank you" I say and he looks at me confused.

"For what baby" he asks.

"For giving me something to look forward to and for being you" I look at him and he smiles. I run my fingers through his hair pulling his lips to mine and kiss him. When I release him he smiles.

"I love you Tobias" I say and he puts his hands either side of my face.

"II love you too" he reply says "now let's get your hair dry" he continues and sits me next to him on the couch with a spare towel and a hair brush in his hands. He slowly rubs the towel gently through my hair then lightly brushing it, trying to avoid hurting me. When it's smooth, I just lay back and tobias places his arm around me, I feel him relax more and more with every breath. He kisses my forehead and u smile at him and kiss his lips slowly deepening the kiss until there's a knock at the door and Chris walk in with a bag.

"Here you go let's go get you ready" and I can't help but smile as we run upstairs. I open the bag she got for me a see some sexy lingerie and I frown at Chris and she shrugs. I go and put the lingerie on and have a look what else is in the bag. It's cute. When I finish getting ready I look at myself in the mirror which is normally hidden with a black screen. I look at myself I'm wearing a white lace top and black high waisted shorts. Christina comes in and gasps.

" the outfit suits you hun " she says and taps the place next to her on the bed indicating for me to sit down. And she grabs her make-up bag smiling and I nod. She gets to work. About half an hour later I emerge from the bedroom and go downstairs. When Tobias hears me come down the stairs his mouth is wide open.

"You'll catch flys" I say and he closes his mouth.

"You look beautiful" he says and I walk up to him and kiss him.

He goes and gets a picnic basket and says "Let's go" as he takes me hand and heads for the door. I look veins me and wink at Chris saying " tjamks"

"We're you taking me" I ask and he smiles.

"The ferris weel" and I can't help myself but smile.


	4. ferris weeks and sunrises

**I'm so sorry for the wait, but I have had so much going on and when I had the time to update I updated the other story but enough chit chat from me here's chapter 4** chapter 4 As we reach the ferris weel, I take a deep breath. I can feel the cold winter breeze soothe the back of my throat, I look at Tobias and smile. "We better start climbing" he says. I smile at him then start climbing higher and higher. I can hear Tobias breathing heavily. "We don't have to do this you know" I tell him. " yes we do I have a surprise up there, I want to do this we won't get another chance" he replies. I turn to face him still clinging on to the ladder. "You sure your ok?" He smiles back at me. "I'm fine just keep moving . when you get to the top close your eyes" he says and I continue to climb. "This is the cart close your eyes" he says and I slowly get in the cart and close my eyes . I can feel him get into the cart and he covers my eyes with his hand and we sit down on the carts seat. He uncovers my eyes and tells me to look. I open my eyes and see the cart. It's covered in flowers and he has a single rose in his hand. "WOW" I turn to look at him and he smiles and blushes. "I wanted to come up here one last time before we leave" he says. "But I wanted it to be romantic, so with Christinas help.." he continues but before he can finish, I push my lips up to his, he kisses me back. "I love it thank you" I say and he smiles and plants a soft kiss on my forehead. I don't know how long were up in the ferris weel for but it's sunrise, and we watch it together, hand in hand, these are the memories that are more painful to let go of, the memories I don't want to ever lose. **I'm so sorry it's short I might be able to update later tonight or tomorrow I'm so so so sorry, thanks for the views and favourite and followers please review.**


	5. Alkward moments and nosey parkers

Chapter 5

When we return to my house Christina is still sleeping, we go upstairs into my room. We get into my bed and our body's intertwined . My face resting on his bare chest. Feeling him breathe is helping me get to sleep. His muscles relaxing then expanding. It's soothing.

I awake with a jolt,then I remember today is the last day we spend in the city. Tomorrow morning at sunrise most of the city will be leaving to start a new life outside the gate, anywhere we want, the gate will never close again allowing people to enter and leave the city whenever we like. Tobias is still asleep. He looks so peaceful. I decide to go downstairs where I find Christina drinking some tea with Evelyn, Tobias mother.

"Good morning" she looks at me up and down like she is ashamed, when I look down I find myself only wearing Tobias shirt. I feel my cheeks reddening.

"Is there a problem" I ask her. She looks and me and fakes a smile.

"Where is my son, I need to speak with him"

"In bed, do you want me to go wake him"

"Please do Beatrice" she says softly and another fake smile appears on her mouth.

"It's Tris" I fake a smile back at her. I head upstairs and into my room. Tobias is still sleeping. I plant a soft kiss on his lips, he exhales and his eyes slowly drift open, yu can tell he is exhausted, but he is so handsome. He pulls Me closer and kisses me. I kiss him back but he slowly deepens the kiss. I pull back.

"Your mother is in my kitchen, she asked me ever so kindly to wake you" I frown at him and he sighs as he slowly gets out of bed as I sit there watching him get he's finished we go downstairs together.

"Good morning, late night was it?" She asks, Tobias says nothing but smiles . I feel awkward so I ask " would you like us to leave" and I give her a small smile.

"If that's ok B- Tris " she corrects and I signal Christina to come upstairs with me.

"Christina could you please do my make up for me" she nods again and smile and follows me to my room.

As we enter my bedroom she says "that is the most hilarious thing I have ever witnessed I was trying so hard not to laugh, ...Tris" she says as I stand with my ear against the door . I signal Christina to shut up as I'm listening to the conversation between my boyfriend and his mother.

"I need to tell you something. Something you and tris won't like, you both won't like it one bit" I hear Evelyn say. Then I start to panic.


	6. someone's back

Chapter 6 I don't want to carry on listening so I take a seat on the bed. "You okay Tris?" Chris asks and I nod in reply. What is Evelyn saying to Tobias that I won't like. Christina spends the next 20 minutes doing my hair and makeup up for me.  
"Tris I need to talk to you" Christina looks confused and worried. What Is she worried for?  
" well a few weeks ago I was just walking around to clear my head and..." Christina looks nervous to talk to me. I look at her to continue but she don't, it looks like she is about to cry.  
"Christina spit it out" I practically yell at her. She is now making me nervous.  
" I saw will." She says. One of my friends. The friend I shot. The guilt I've been hiding in the deepest part of my mind comes running to the surface.  
"What... he's alive" I practically choke out. "Yeah tris but he don't remember us. Only certain little things. He is leaving the city with us. " Christina says but I still can't believe it he is really alive. Two of my best friends have made it. Uriah and Will there both leaving with us. Uriah was doing well in hospital and has recently been taken out of the coma he was induced into.  
Christina clicks her fingers to get my attention.  
"Tris are you ok" she asks.  
"When can I see him?" I say and she smiles.  
"He is coming here before we leave" she replies. I am so happy. I can't help myself I just hug her. Just at that moment Tobias opens my door and looks angry.  
"Christina can you give us a minute" he says.  
"I was just going home any way" she says and he nods and gives me a hug and leaves. Tobias sits next to me on my bed and places his hand on mine "Tobias what is it your scaring me?" I say, now I'm starting to freak out.  
"We have a slight problem and I don't know how your going to deal with it." He says and I nod wanting him to continue.  
"David is leaving the city with us." Is all he says, now I can't stop the tears falling.  
AN- HEY GUYS SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER BUT DAVID IS BACK AND MAY OR MAY NOT BE OUT TO CAUSE TROUBLE.. REVIEW.. FAVOURITE.. FOLLOW IT MEANS ALOT 


End file.
